List of Locations
This article is a list of all countries, islands, towns, villages, and other known major locations of the Fairy One Piece Tail universe. However, there are also other islands, nations, cities, and villages that are not found in the manga but only in anime filler arcs, T.V. specials, movies, and video games. ".''" :—About the Locations. Ishgar * Dragnof Kingdom * Fiore Kingdom ** Orange Town ** Syrup Village ** Gosa Village ** Coco Village ** Arlong Park ** Roguetown * Isvan Land * Veronica * Seven country * Bosco country * Iceberg country * Stella country * Minstrel country * Midi country * Desierto country * Joya country * Bellum country * Sin country * Caelum island * Enca island * Pergrande Kingdom East Blue Region Canon Locations * Dawn Island ** Fushia Village ** Mt. Corvo ** Gray Terminal ** Midway Forest ** Goa * Goat Island * Shells Town * Shimotsuki Village * Organ Islands * Gold Island * Gecko Island * Baratie (originated there) * Commi Island * Big Bird Island * Bear Claw Island * Mirrorball Island * Tequila Wolf Non-Canon Locations * Ganzack's Island * Woonan's Island * Warship Island ** Dragon's Nest * Lost Island * Ocean's Naval * Clockwork Island ** Clockwork Town West Blue Region Canon Locations * Ohara * Ilusia * Thriller Bark (originated there) * Toroa * Lascamp * Kano Country Non-Canon Locations North Blue Region Canon Locations * Germa Kingdom (formerly) * Lvneel Kingdom * Micqueot * Spider Miles * Flevance * Rubeck Island * Swallow Island * Minion Island Non-Canon Locations South Blue Region Canon Locations * Briss Kingdom * Karate Island * Centaurea * Birdie Kingdom * Batelira Non-Canon Locations Red Line Region Canon Locations * Reverse Mountain * Twin Cape * Marie Jois Non-Canon Locations Calm Belt Region Canon Locations * Amazon Lily * Impel Down * Luscaina Non-Canon Locations Grand Line Region Canon Locations * Cactus Island ** Misty Peak * Little Garden * Holliday Island * Drum Island ** Bighorn ** Drum Rockies ** Cocoa Weed ** Gyasta ** Robelle * Alabasta (Sandy Island) ** Sandora Desert ** Sandora River ** Rainbase ** Yuba ** Erumalu ** Nanohana ** Katorea ** Spider's Café ** Alubarna ** Tamarisk ** Suiren * Nothing at All Island * Jaya ** Mock Town * Long Ring Long Land * Sea Train Area * Water 7 * Enies Lobby * San Faldo * Pucci * St. Poplar * Florian Triangle * Sabaody Archipelago * Navyford (pre timeskip) * Vira * Banaro Island * Yuki's Island * Buggy's Treasure Island * G-2 * Cactus Saloon (New Spider's Café) * Mechanical Island * Peachy Island * Bowin Islands * Lazy Bones Island * Gloom Island * Elbaph * Merveille * G-1 (post timeskip) Non-Canon Locations Paradise * ''Non-canon locations in Alabasta: ** Badland ** Ido ** Melias * Papanapple Island * Fireworks Island * Goat Island (Filler) * Ruluka Island * Rainbow Mist * Navarone Island * Hyokaido * Memory Island * Crown Island * Hannabal Island * Partia * Asuka Island * Omatsuri Island * Mecha Island * Clam Island * Rudolph's Island * Kilauea New World Canon Locations * Shanks' Jungle Island * Yukiryu Island * Baltigo * Wano Country * Edd War * Foodvalten * G-1 (pre timeskip) * G-5 * Raftel * Navy Headquarters (post timeskip) * Totto Land ** Whole Cake Island ** Cacao Island ** Jam Island ** Nuts Island ** Cheese Island ** Biscuits Island ** Candy Island * Punk Hazard * Raijin Island * Risky Red Island * Mystoria Island * Dressrosa ** Acacia ** Sebio * Green Bit * Zou * Prodence Kingdom * Applenine Island Non-Canon Locations * Endpoints * First Island * Second Island * Piriodo * Hand Island Alakitasia Sky Ocean The White Sea * Heaven's Gate * Clouds End The White-White Sea * Skypiea ** Angel Island ** Upper Yard ** Shandia Village * Birka Other * Weatheria Sea Floor As the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu submerge to the ocean floor, they encounter many fish as large as Sea monsters in the Calm Belt Region. They also encounter the Kraken and the Flying Dutchman Pirates. There is an endless but predictable current that flows underneath the Red Line and through Fishman Island. * Merman Island * Headband Catfish Village * Goldfish Empire * Underworld of the Sea The Moon The moon is also called Endless Varse. * Birka Exact Location Unknown Many of the places in this section are those that only exist in rumors, fairy tales or historic records. Because of that, there are not any real facts about their locations thus far. * Great Blue * Great Kingdom * Land of Ice * Nakrowa * High Mountain * Eight Nine Island * Rommel Kingdom Alternative universes * Grand Jipangu (Boss Luffy series) See also External Links * List of Locations One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Articles Without an Image